


Frozen Stars

by nosce_te_ipsum



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cold, Danger, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosce_te_ipsum/pseuds/nosce_te_ipsum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new and dangerous mission for the crew of the Enterprise on the ice-planet Rura II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, nice that you found your way here!
> 
> English is not my first language, and unfortunately I have no beta-reader... But nevertheless, I hope you can enjoy the story. Please tell me if you find any major mistake!
> 
> Disclaimer: Sad to say, the characters are not my property.

_Prologue_

"A new message from the Star Fleet Headquarters!", Lt. Uhura stated suddenly. Jim felt Spock's eyes on him and Jim turned around in his captain's seat to bandy short looks with his first officer. Somehow, Jim knew something serious happened out there in deep space. Though the Enterprise had just begun her travel from earth, it was not so uncommon to get new information or more or less minor side-missions. But today, Jim just had a certain feeling. "Fine. On the screen please."

Later, after the conversation with the Headquarters, Jim had a thousand thoughts in his head. Absent-minded he got up to leave the bridge at the end of his shift. He didn't even recognise that Spock followed him. The doors of the turbolift shut and Spock decided to disturb the thoughts of his captain. "You are concerned about the new mission on Rura II." That was no question, but a statement.

Jim looked up and met the dark and vigilant eyes of Spock. "Exactly. I've got a very bad feeling, Spock." Spock's right eyebrow rose up to his bangs. "Well, It's only logical and reasonable to be cautious when Klingons are involved, Captain. We know too less about their reasons why they approach the alpha quadrant, and we also still not know if they truly have the intention to found a new Klingon colony on this planet so close to the Earth. Nevertheless, an investigation is necessary."

"Hell... yes... I know, you are right. It's necessary... but still... Don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of them, but... Oh, I just can't explain..." Jim leaned back and bumped his head slightly against the wall. He knew he could never convince Spock with unreasonable "feelings", and sighed.

Spock eyed his captain deadpan. The turbolift stopped and opened its doors. In lockstep they headed towards their rooms. In front of the captain's cabin, Spock stopped and turned to Jim now standing face-to-face. "I suggest you have an early night, Captain. We will arrive on Rura II in thirteen point two hours."

Jim licked over his lips and nodded slightly. So, Spock thought Jim was just overfatigued, and maybe he was right Jim had to avow himself. Due to a false alarm in the middle of the "night", and the impossibility to go to sleep again afterwards, Jim was on his feet since twenty-two hours. "Good night then", Jim gave his first officer a slight, tired smile and opened the door to his cabin.

"Sleep well, Jim." Spock's words still echoed in his head as Jim lay in his bed. _Jim_ , he thought, _he called me Jim_.


End file.
